The Attack Chapter 3
by Ikenai Taiyo
Summary: Aleshi's wounded and still isn't able to help! She releases her zanapku-to, but the attack has very little effect. What is she going to do?
1. Chapter 3

"I'll explain it so you may understand it better. First, using the Hougyoku, we are transformed into arrancar from hollows. This is our 'Birth.' When we are created, we are a number starting from eleven continuing upwards.  
"Then, from all the arrancar, those with particularly destructive capabilities are picked out and chosen. The ones with amazing abilities are honored with a number from 1 to 10.  
"Those chosen 10 are called the 'Espada.' Somewhere on their body, a tattoo of their respected number is made as proof. They are also given authority over all of us numbered 11 and below."  
"Blah blah blah. Don't you ever SHUT UP?!" I shouted, a smirk on my face.  
"I thought I disposed of you." Shauron replied.  
"Nope. Ya only wounded me, you bastard." I retorted.  
"Then I guess, I'll have to take off your arm."  
"No! Aleshi! Shut up and get away from here!" Toushirou shouted.  
"I told you, I'm not going anywhere! I'm staying here to help you when I can!" I shouted back.  
I shunpo'ed behind Shauron and whacked him in the back of the head. He didn't even twitch. What the hell? Was that mask made of steel? Once again, he flung me away, but I hardened spirit particles under my feet to in the air.  
"Damn it, Aleshi! Just listen to me for once. Get. Out. Of. Here!" Toushirou commanded.  
"No." I said flatly.  
I had a cut across my forehead and it was bleeding badly. I closed my right eye to keep the blood out. I would help. I'm was going to help.  
"To continue my explanation, compared to us, the strength of the Espada is in a completely different dimension altogether.  
"Lastly, right now…within the group of us arrancar who came to the real world, there is one Espada among us. The 6th one…who was bestowed that number by Aizen-sama himself, Sexta Espada, Grimmjow Jyagajaq."  
I took the opportunity of his ignorance and lunged again. I tried to cut into his shoulder, but that damn breast plate covered his shoulders, so I jumped away before he could fling me again. I lunged from the other side to try and cut his neck. Still, the breast plate covered his neck. Damn! I can't figure out how to cut him. I jumped away to a safe distance. How could I get him?  
"Captain! Renji! Aleshi! We've been cleared to break our limits!" Rangiku shouted.  
She was standing up now, and she looked much better somehow.  
"They finally did it." Toushirou muttered.  
I heard Renji shout something, but couldn't understand him. He did sound excited though. I can understand that. I was excited. Maybe I could release my Bankai.  
"What now?" Shauron muttered darkly.  
We all exposed our limit tattoos. They lit up at about the same time.  
"LIFT THE LIMIT!"  
There was a giant surge of reiatsu as our limits were released. It felt good to be at a normal level again. I took in a deep breath and exhaled.  
"Haeru, Ginryu." I muttered.  
"'Lift the limit' you say?" Shauron said.  
Half of his arm was engulfed in ice once more. He looked surprised. Ha ha!!  


"What the hell?!" he shouted.  
"'Lifting the limit' is a process implemented by the captains of the Gotei 13, in order not to create any unnecessary ripples in the balance of the material world.  
"When coming to the material world, a symbol of the spirit power limit from one's respective division is placed on a part of your body. It puts an extreme restraint on our reiatsu, cutting off roughly 80 of our full capability.  
"In other words, after breaking our limits, our power is…compared to now…quintupled." Toushirou explained.  
I know this is a bad time, but, I sooooo had the hots for Toushirou right now. It was awesome when he explained complicated things.  
I gathered what little moonlight I could and waited till Ginryu was glowing faintly. It might not have much effect, but it might do some damage. I lunged at Shauron again and cut slightly into his arm. Not much, but a little.  
"Aisu aisu, akago!" I shouted.  
Nothing happened. A little frost appeared over his arm. That's it. Oh no! He's gonna get frost bite! What the hell was up with Ginryu tonight? Damn the thumbnail of a moon we had! Maybe Toushirou could use this as a distraction…I quickly jumped away to avoid being flung and to avoid being hit by Toushirou's next attack.  
"It's all over, Shauron Qu Fong. Ryuusenka!" Toushirou shouted.  
"Retreat! It's 1 o'clock, so withdraw!" Shauron demanded.  
They all started to retreat. Like we were gonna let 'em run.  
"You think we're gonna let you run?"  
See!  
Toushirou shot after Shauron and as he turned, Toushirou stabbed him right in the throat. Ice erupted around Shauron's body, completely freezing him. With one swift movement, Toushirou shattered the ice and Shauron along with it. One flower petal was left in his Bankai.  
Toushirou didn't move. He 'stood' there, looking into nothing. His wings began to crumble away slowly. Something was wrong…  
As if on cue, all of his wounds burst and he fell to the ground, unconscious. My eyes widened and I dropped down to where he fell. Rangiku was running this way as well.  
"Toushirou! Toushirou! Answer me, damn it!" I said, kneeling next to him.  
"Taicho!" Rangiku shouted.  
She looked incredibly worried, the look reflected in her eyes. I knew she saw the same in my own.  
"Orihime! Orihime, come over here for a minute please!" She shouted over the edge of the roof we were on.  
Rangiku's gigai released Orihime and rushed up to where we were. She called upon two of her Shun Shun Rikka and began to heal Toushirou's wounds.  
I sat next to her, still really worried. He never really got hurt this bad, except for when we were at Central 46. I wished he had let me help him. Maybe he wouldn't have gotten so badly hurt. I should've found some other way to help besides being an idiot and attacking blindly.  
Slowly, Toushirou began to stir and his breathing grew normal. I breathed a sigh of relief and thanked goodness for Orihime's powers. Toushirou slowly opened his eyes. He looked straight at me and glared. I 

was taken aback slightly.  
"Why didn't you listen to me?" he asked in a low whisper.  
"I wanted to help. I didn't want you to die." I replied, my voice cracking a little.  
"You know I wouldn't die. You should've gone inside the apartment." He scolded.  
I looked down at my hands and nodded. I really didn't care if he was mad at me or not. I was just glad he was alive. I looked back to him and smiled.  
"You idiot." I said, crying a little.  
He smiled back at me, then closed his eyes again. I felt another strong reiatsu, but ignored it. It was probably Renji or someone. Who knows.  
I felt like someone was approaching us, quickly but hidden. I paid it no heed.  
"Iwadoshi-san. Would you like me to heal your wound next?" Orihime asked.  
"Huh? Oh, no. No offense, but I'd rather have it healed by Hanatarou or Unohana. It's just that I've known them longer." I replied.  
"None taken. I understand!" she smiled.  
Just as I smiled back, a hand grabbed my wounded shoulder and jerked me up. I struggled a little, but stopped due to the intense pain I felt in my shoulder. Who had me? I looked up angrily to see who had grabbed me.  
It was an arrancar, but somehow different. He was very tall, had light blue hair, and part of a hollow mask along his jaw. Then I realized who it was. The one Shauron told us about earlier. Grimmjow Jyagajaq! Shit…  
"What the hell?! Let go of me!" I said, struggling again.  
"No can do. I've been ordered to seize you for Ichimaru-sama's uses." He smirked.  
"What? What does he want me for?" I demanded.  
" You talk too much." He said.  
I felt his free hand connect with the back of my neck and I lost consciousness.


	2. Chapter 1

"Hitsuuuuuuu-kuuuuuun! Gomenasai! I didn't mean it!" I whined.  
He didn't respond. Gah, was I stupid! I smacked myself in the head a few times out of frustration. I was such an idiot! I knew that pissed him off when I laughed at him! Yet, I still laughed. I needed to be more careful!  
You idiot! What the hell is wrong with you?!  
Go away! I'm mad enough right now!  
Then I felt it. Several strong reiatsus, all moving in different directions except for two…and they were headed this way.  
"Toushirou." I said.  
"I know. I felt it too." He replied.  
Almost simultaneously, we pulled out our Konpaku and swallowed them. We were forced out of our gigais almost instantly. I hated that feeling.  
"Run and find a safe place to hide!" Toushirou commanded.  
"Got it."  
"Taicho!" Rangiku shouted.  
"Where is Inoue?"  
"She's very tired now…she shouldn't interfere at this rate."  
"I see. Well, get ready you two. They're here."  
Just as Toushirou announced it, they appeared. Two arrancar. One was very tall and had a strange, hat-like mask that covered his left eye. The other…well, he's hard to describe. His mask was helmet like and covered half of his face.  
"Greetings." The first one said.  
He disappeared, and I heard the clang of two swords colliding. I spun around quickly and saw that Toushirou had blocked his attack. My heart was pounding in my chest. My first encounter with the arrancar and it was terrifying.  
"I am Arrancar 11: Shauron." He said.  
"And I'm 10th division captain Toushirou Hitsugaya."  
"10th squad captain…that is quite wonderful. That means…I should be finished with you in no time."  
"NO!"  
I lunged at the arrancar, zanpaku-to drawn. He blocked my attack easily, and I jumped back. I wasn't going to let him hurt Toushirou. Not if I could help it.  
"Aleshi! Stay back and let me handle this!" Toushirou commanded.  
"No! I'm not going to stand by and let you get hurt!" I retorted.  
I lunged at the arrancar, but he still deflected me easily. I lost my balance and fell to the ground. Damn! I didn't want to have to use my shikai, but…  
"So…D. Roy is no more." Shauron said.  
I quickly scrambled to my feet, preparing for another attack, when Rangiku put a hand on my shoulder. I tried to shrug it off, but she tightened her grasp.  
"Rangiku. Let go of me." I demanded.  
"Aleshi, let Hitsugaya-taicho deal with him." She said.  
"No! I'm not going to sit on the sidelines and watch him get hurt!" I replied.  
The air around us got really cold very quickly. I knew that feeling all too well. What was he planning?  


"Bankai…"  
"No!"  
Ice Formed around Toushirou's back, creating wings and a tail, trailing down to cover his hands and feet. I hated when he used his Bankai. I really wished he didn't see the need.  
"Daiguren Hyorinmaru!"  
I tried to get away from Rangiku, but she wrapped he arm around my shoulders and held me back. The reiatsu from the other arrancar disappeared for a moment. I couldn't track it. Suddenly, Rangiku was tossed aside by him.  
"Rangiku!" I exclaimed.  
She got up and began a fight with the arrancar. I didn't know what to do. Toushirou and Shauron were fighting up above, and Rangiku didn't seem to need my help. I was useless. As useless as a blanket in the middle of summer. I wanted to help. I should help. but, how could I help?


End file.
